


Hell's Gate

by idc_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Yuri is a demon pact baby, and Victor is a priest. Things are complicated.Reverse bang fill for this art: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539083





	Hell's Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Hell's Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539083) by [Ludicrously_Idiotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludicrously_Idiotic/pseuds/Ludicrously_Idiotic). 



> Please admire the art first, it's so beautiful. 
> 
> Also thanks to co3bri for the "Imma call you in the middle of the night and read this to you" beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Of course, it would be raining, Yuri thinks. The drops fall onto his skin, each one a little pinprick adding to the knot deep in his gut. I don’t want to do this- he thinks. I must do this- he tells himself. The things he feels are dangerous to him and Victor both. He can feel tears stinging the back of his eyes as he approaches the church. Victor is standing there on the top of the stairs- staring at him with wide, horrified eyes. It’s too late- Yuri realizes, someone else has told the Priest what he is. He feels the tears fall then, carving tracks into his cheeks. 

666

Yuri is twelve when they meet. He literally stumbles into Victor while carrying the groceries his sister had sent him for. 

“I’m sorry!” Yuri says, stumbling to the ground, trying to pick up the fruits and vegetables that have gone rolling down the cobbled streets. “Sir,” he adds on, knowing that Victor is the Mayor’s son. 

He doesn’t expect the other boy to fall to his knees and help gather the errant produce. Victor grins shyly and holds a bruised apple towards him. Silver hair frames his face, fallen out of his pony tail and blue eyes meet his. Yuri’s heart stammers in his chest as he takes the apple, their hands brushing. He feels a spark at their touch and a flutter in his stomach. 

“Leave that peasant boy alone,” Yuri hears and he sees something flash in the other boy’s eyes before he stands and brushes himself off. 

Victor leaves him without a word. Yuri yearns to see him again, for years after. 

666

Yuri is fourteen when the rumors circulate about Victor Nikiforov being a witch and cavorting with demons. The entire town whispers about it whenever there is an opportunity. Minako- the town’s actual witch dismisses the rumors. 

She comes to the inn- owned by Yuri’s family- and orders drinks. “That boy?” she snorts, when the townsfolk start stalking, “not a magical bone in that boy’s body,” she says. 

Yuri wants to argue. He’s seen Victor. Victor is made of magic. 

Minako snorts at the demon rumor. “Funny how all of this is coming to light right when it’s time for Mayor Nikiforov to be appointed for another term, isn’t it?” 

Of course, the people whisper. We’ve said that before, they say. But that boy has always been just a little *off*. The damage is done. 

A week later, Victor Nikiforov announces a desire to enter the Priesthood. He stands before the village with newly short hair and renounces all ties to the Nikiforov family and promise to serve the community to the best of his ability. The Priest accepts his vow and the Mayor is appointed for another term. 

“I’m going to be a Priest like Victor, some day.” Yuri announces. He misses the look on Minako’s face as he states his intentions. 

666

Yuri is eighteen when Head Priest Yakov formally and publicly denies his application to the Priesthood. He is gathered with all the other villagers his age. Everyone is competing for apprenticeships- his friend Phichit, grins at him with a thumbs up as he secures a spot with the Entertainer’s Guild. 

“You really should join us,” Phichit says, breathlessly. “Your parents have Mari to take over the inn and you dance beautifully.” 

Yuri blushes. Phichit is being kind, as always. “I’m going to see Priest Yakov,” he says, gathering his courage. 

His heart thumps as he makes his way to the Priest. None of the others have ventured near the old, graying man. 

“Sir,” he says. 

Priest Yakov stares at him. Something softens in his eyes for a moment, before they harden. “Son,” he says, “the desire to serve must be genuine and not born of selfishness. I can’t accept you.” 

Yuri feels like he’s shattering from the inside out. “Please,” he says, but the Priest has already turned and walked away. His face burns as his peers whisper about a peasant thinking to improve his situation by falsely claiming a calling to the Priesthood. 

666

Yuri is eighteen when he joins the Entertainer’s Guild with Phichit and gets drunk at a party. He doesn’t remember dancing for an Acolyte with silver hair and a heart shaped smile. 

He doesn’t remember muttering that Priest Yakov is full of shit and that everyone knows the Priest’s Guild discriminates against peasants. He doesn’t remember announcing that everyone knows Victor only joined to serve his family’s political purposes. He doesn’t remember Victor’s flinch when he makes the comment. 

666

Yuri is eighteen when Minako tells him what he is. 

He wakes head throbbing, mouth dry, his clothes are strewn about his room haphazardly, he’s wearing nothing but his underwear when Minako bursts into his room. He blushes and would be angrier if he weren’t so miserable. The room still spins slightly when he sits up and pulls a blanket over himself. 

Minako raises an eyebrow at him, throws him a shirt and pants, which he shimmies into as quickly as he can move. He thinks he may have thrown up last night, because while his stomach roils, nothing threatens to come up. 

“You’re late for your apprenticeship,” Minako says and Yuri frowns. He hadn’t signed on as an apprentice. 

“With me,” she clarifies. Which is not clear. He’s not a witch- he has no magic. He doesn’t even have enough magic to join the Priests, he thinks. He can only imagine this is the real reason Yakov denied him. 

“Eighteen years ago,” Minako says, “your parents made a pact with a demon. You were the result. You were promised to me as an apprentice the day you came of age. Didn’t your parents tell you?” 

Yuri slowly shakes his head, pinches his arm slightly and wonders if he’s still drunk. “I joined the Entertainers to dance…” he says. 

Minako shrugs. “I guess you’ll be busy then.” 

666

Yuri is twenty when he confronts his mother about his birth. A disease ravishes the town- his father one of the many victims claimed. He watches as they lower his father’s body into a mass grave. His body is covered with the splotchy gray pustules that signify the disease. Priest Victor says a few words before moving onto the next family- they sound like fuzz in Yuri’s ears. 

“You have to understand,” Hiroko says, “your father wanted a son so very much.” Her hand is on his shoulder, a gesture of affection that he leans into. He’s been avoiding his parents for almost two years- staying with Minako at her hut on the edge of the village. He’d come during the plague- able to help with some of the healing. But he’d been too late, too slow, not proficient enough to save his family. 

“He was always so proud of you,” she says, with a sad smile. “After Mari- I was unable to bear children. The inn was doing so poorly- when the devil came he seemed like a miracle. You, were, you Yuri, are a miracle.” 

“Why didn’t you *tell* me,” Yuri asks. He isn’t sure he wants to know. 

His mother tries to hug him and he pulls away. Another body is dropped into the grave. Yuri flinches at the noise, at the wail of the widow near them. 

“I didn’t know how,” Hiroko says. 

666

Yuri is twenty when Victor approaches him. “I’m sorry about your father,” he says. He looks genuine, even though so many villagers have died. “You and Minako were very helpful.” 

“We were too late,” Yuri says. “So many…” The entire village is mourning. He can hear people sobbing, see people crying silently. His gut is tied into knots. He feels overwhelmingly responsible- if they’d been a few days sooner, if he’d been in contact with his parents, if he’d taken the rumors of plague more seriously. He can feel his sister’s eyes on him- knows she thinks he’s responsible for their father’s death. He feels the same way. 

“If the Priests didn’t scorn magic,” Victor says, “maybe we would have called for Minako’s help sooner.” 

“I though the Priests had magic,” Yuri says. He immediately closes his mouth, he’d forgotten who he was talking to. 

Victor smiles, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “There is a difference between magic and faith,” he says, “but I couldn’t tell you what it is.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s money,” Yuri mutters. 

Victor lets out a tired laugh. “I’ll teach you mine if you teach me yours?” he says. 

666

Yuri is twenty-one when he falls in love. (Or was he twelve?) He and Victor meet at the edge of the village, near the Dark Forest. Victor’s knowledge of spells is staggering. He can make fire, light, he can make minor alterations in the weather. He uses his magic with an ease that has Yuri in absolute awe. Yuri stumbles to recreate his spells- there’s a light in Victor that isn’t and never will be in Yuri.

He shares his knowledge of herbs and healing with Victor- the things Minako has taught him. His own spells are clumsy little things, he avoids them. He also doesn’t think Victor would have any reason to summon an Imp. 

“I watch you dance each week,” Victor says, one evening after they’ve finished practicing. “You’re stunning.” 

Yuri blushes. “I’m just Phichit’s partner,” he stammers. “He does all of the hard work.” 

Victor leans against a tree, he’s sitting with his robes spread around him. The sun is setting slowly in the background. Clouds waft across a purple and orange sky, the light reflects in Victor’s silver hair and Yuri is unable to look away. 

“Why did you want to be a Priest?” Victor asks, “all of those years ago.” 

Yuri’s heart pounds in his chest. “Because you were,” he says. The words are quiet, they float on the air between them for a long moment. Trees rustle in the wind, insects buzz quietly, the world goes on around their moment until Victor speaks. 

“I wish Yakov would have let you join,” Victor says. “I’d have liked to know you better before now.” 

666

Yuri is twenty-three when he meets the demon who is responsible for his birth. The demon appears human- a normal man with black hair and brown eyes. Yuri can make out the Shadow of something otherworldly around him. If he tilts his head slightly, he can see leathery black wings, horned talons, a red tint to his eyes. No one else at the inn can see it. The man is greeted warmly by most of the townsfolk. Mari shoots glares at him- but everyone else is jovial. 

“You have a glow about you,” the demon says. It peers at him. “Could this be your first love?” 

Yuri doesn’t answer. Maybe he loves Victor- has loved Victor forever, but the Priest doesn’t return his feelings. Victor can sense the darkness him, Yuri knows. He can tell when Victor pulls away slightly, before they might kiss. In the way they never quite cross into any intimacy that would be inappropriate for friends. Yuri treasures their meetings- but Victor so often rushes away. 

“It is inadvisable to love,” the demon says. “It always ends in pain, always has a price. Isn’t that right Hiroko?” 

His mother pales. “We’ve paid you in blood,” Hiroko says. Her voice wavers, but she holds the demon’s eyes. 

“You have,” it says. “But this one still owes a blood price for his existence. The life of a Priest, perhaps.” 

“I didn’t ask to be created,” Yuri says. He stares at the demon. “I made no pact with you. I owe you nothing.” 

Its eyes lose the illusion for a moment- pale brown turning into fiery red, with wide black pupils. Yuri continues to stare until the demon laughs- a truly horrifying sound that echoes through the inn and causes everyone to still for just a moment. 

“There’s more to you than meets the eye,” it says. “I can see why the Priest loves you. But tell me, Yuri Kastuki, will he feel the same way when he knows the truth?” 

666

Yuri is twenty-three when Victor learns the truth. He stands at the edge of the stairs- unable to even climb the steps on the holy ground to meet him. Tears stream down his face, rain falls around him. 

“Yakov told me something,” Victor says. His voice trembles as he speaks the words. 

“It’s true,” Yuri says, “every word.” 

Victor stares for a moment, before running down the stairs. Yuri feels glued in place, unable to leave, unable to flee from the rejection he knows is coming. The knot of anxiety has grown to fill his stomach, his chest, his head. His breathing is heavy, snot and tears run down his face. 

“Yuri,” Victor says, pressing a finger to his lips. “Yuri- that doesn’t matter to me. Yuri- I love you.” 

“We’ve never even kissed,” Yuri says. “You always pull away.” 

“I’ve made certain vows,” Victor says. “Can you forgive me for not throwing those away so easily?” 

“I thought you were a Priest for show- for your family?” Yuri’s heart slams against his chest. 

“Maybe at first,” Victor says. “But I wanted to be better than that- I wanted you to believe in me.” 

“I’ve always believed in you,” Yuri whispers. 

Victor pulls him into a hug, holds them together as the rain falls. “And I you,” he says. He kisses the top of Yuri’s head, a slight press of his lips. Yuri feels like he’s come home. 

666

Mari is thirty when she destroys the demon that has ruined her family’s lives. She can tell when it enters the inn- all normalcy and smiles- she casts glares as it antagonizes her brother. 

I just got him back, she fumes at it silently. He’d been visiting the inn steadily, confessed to her that he was bored with being depressed. She’s seen the way he looks at that Priest- and the way the Priest looks at him. 

She watches her brother run out of the inn, she sees the stricken look on her mother’s face and she decides it’s time. The demon approaches a young couple, Leo and Guang-Hong she thinks are their names. It starts in on its spiel- promising them something they desperately want or need, convincing them that a blood price in twenty years isn’t so bad. 

Mari approaches the table, she has a platter with a tea set on her hip, held with her right hand and a demon-slaying dagger in her left. She ‘stumbles’ and the tea set falls to the ground with a clatter, people start to stare, the demon is distracted- and more importantly starts to steam as the holy water in the tea sizzles against its skin. 

“This,” Mari says, as she thrusts the dagger into its chest, where the demon’s once human heart is, “is for my father.” Its eyes widen and the human illusion begins to waver- she can see scales forming against smooth skin. 

“And this,” she thrusts upwards, “is for my mother.” The demon’s wings appear, black leather and bone. 

“And because you created my brother,” she says, thrusting the dagger once more, “I’ll make it quick.” 

The demon slumps in front of her, green ichor leaking from the hole in its chest, onto her dagger, splattering on to her skin. Townsfolk in the inn scream and carry on. Mari pulls the dagger from its chest and wipes it off calmly. 

“Sorry for the disturbance,” she addresses the crowd, “the next round of drinks is half-price.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I left it open ended, because I choose to believe that Victor doesn’t renounce his vows to the priesthood and that he and Yuri continue to have a committed relationship without physical intimacy and without it interfering with Victor’s promise to serve the community, because I choose to believe in a Victor that takes his commitments seriously.
> 
> Of course, I also choose to believe in a Victor that immediately renounces his vows, elopes with Yuri and they both run off to the Dark Forest to have adventures together, where they occasionally cross paths with Demon Slayer Mari. Either option seems viable.


End file.
